


Pleasantry

by ghostchibi



Series: Arcverse [4]
Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Agender Character, Oral Sex, Other, Sole is agender and Danse is trans all aboard the genderqueer train, Trans Male Character, hello to my first smut fic, this is less about the sex and more about Sole and Danse being together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-08
Updated: 2015-12-08
Packaged: 2018-05-05 14:43:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5378924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostchibi/pseuds/ghostchibi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danse and Sole Survivor Arc spend some time together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pleasantry

**Author's Note:**

> A spoiler for the Brotherhood quest line/Blind Betrayal if you squint, but you'd probably have to know the spoiler in the first place to understand it as a spoiler (aka it's too vague for the unspoiled to understand it).
> 
> My BoS affiliated Sole Survivor is Arc Mitchell, dfab agender Sentinel who is getting tired of putting up with Elder Maxson and probably leaves the BoS at some point, but the most important thing is that Arc loves Danse very very much.
> 
> Also this fic uses my headcanons for Danse, specifically dissociative chubby trans Danse but this fic doesn't really mention anything about the dissociative bit. All my writing with Arc and Danse has dissociative!chubby!trans!Danse though.

This is nice.

Immediately Danse wants to smack himself in the face for it; of all the ways that he can describe this current situation, “nice” is all he can think of? He  _would_ smack himself, if it isn’t for the fact that he’s been instructed to keep his hands still.

“Stop thinking so much,” Arc says. “I can practically hear you thinking.”

That’s impossible, actually. Even with the way Danse is, he wouldn’t make any noise from just thinking. But arguing is pointless, and at that moment a little bit impossible because Danse inhales sharply and bites his lip to keep from making noise.

“Arc,” he breathes, hands twisting in the fabric of the couch. Arc looks up from between Danse’s thighs, grinning.

“Yes?”

“Can I… touch your hair?”

Arc’s grin widens. It’s such an  _innocent_ request, and they know how much Danse loves running his fingers through their hair. Arc rises up on their knees, surging up to kiss Danse, hands settling on his hips.

“I dunno, can you?”

Danse practically whines, but his hands stay flat on the cushions of the couch.

“May I touch your hair, please?”

Instead of answering, Arc kisses Danse again, grabbing the man’s wrists and bringing them up to their head. Fingers immediately bury into wavy black hair, and the noise that escapes Danse’s throat is deep and rumbly. It dissolves into a moan when Arc slides a hand back down between Danse’s thighs.

“You’re evil,” Danse gasps out, chest rising and falling rapidly. “You’re absolutely evil, Arc, you’re- oh my  _god_ please keep doing that-”

Noises are muffled with kisses again, and at some point Danse goes from sitting on the couch pressed against the backrest to on his back with his head against the armrest and Arc lying on top of him. Teeth against his neck, Arc’s knee pushed between his thighs putting just enough pressure on him to make him squirm, Danse turns his head to the side and bites down on his knuckles.

“Want me to go down on you again?”

“Yes!”

He ought to be ashamed at how eagerly he responds, but Arc smiles so sweetly and kisses him breathless and trails light kisses down his belly and traces silver lightning-like stretch marks and straighter pale scars with gentle fingertips. Danse hauls himself up into a sitting position to give Arc more room, and Arc raises his scar-marked legs over their shoulders before nuzzling his thigh. The blush spreads across Danse’s face down his neck and to his shoulders, and Arc chuckles.

“You’re adorable, Danse.”

“Somehow it sounds less adorable when you’re saying it from between my legs.”

“Don’t worry, you’re still adorable anyway.”

And then Arc’s head ducks down, and Danse’s immediate reaction is to tangle his fingers in those wavy strands and breathlessly praise Arc.


End file.
